Slidable console assemblies such as cup holders or trays provided within a vehicle console are known. However, these slidable assemblies frequently run into problems regarding foreign objects being stuck in a housing or track of the slidable assembly. Users are inclined to place objects on a top surface of a tray thus promoting foreign objects to become stuck within a track of the slidable assembly. The slidable assembly typically includes a housing having a track mounted thereon. Coins, particulate, food, or other foreign objects frequently become caught within the track on the housing thereby preventing movement of the slidable tray. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a means for egress of foreign objects to allow a tray to slide within the housing.